Answers
by CaNdI pREssUre
Summary: Sakura gets an invition to Syaoran and Tomoyo's wedding.What would happen? What about Ruby and Yue,what are they doing now? Who is Sratuk,So many questions...what about the answers?RR pleezFINALLY UPDATED
1. Engagement?

Note from author, must read note:  
  
English is not my first or second language its my third so if you spot mistakes please email it to me. ( I don't think,I'll have time to update my Story since I have to work*~**~*~*~*~  
  
*Love, Candy-Pressure.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me OK, I dun own anything. BUT the plot (((  
  
*  
  
**  
  
A young auburn haired girl with deep emerald eyes sighed at the beaming Sun. It was just yesterday when she had received an invitation to Tomoyo and Syaoran's Wedding. And just for the news, she went on 2 days with no victuals but plain carping and sobs. Now,imagine when she watches Tomoyo and Syaoran hand in hand on to the scarlet carpet. Her Heart was throbbing with soreness and pain; She had never wanted to smoke so badly.  
  
Sakura snatched a box of" rose red, and began to smoke."Syaoran."She said,her voice sounded old and dry. RING-LA-LING, her pink cellphone rang most in the most annoying way. "HELLO!"She yelled,furiously.  
  
"Sakura! Its me Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura's voice softened as a little crystal like water drop fell on her cheek."Oh."She replied, trying to retain her voice calm,bu she failed badly. "Sakura? A-a-are you Crying?"Syaoran said  
  
"N-NO."Sakura said as another water drop fell. "Oh,I was just calling to ask if you are coming to my wedding."Syaoran asked, Sakura could hear the entreating in his tone. What could she do? She can't reject can she? Its her best friend. with.with.. the love that she loved most. "I----I "Sakura couldn't get a single word but "I" out of her mouth.Finally she said."Maybe"  
  
"Oh."Syaoran said."Um, OK Then. Good bye!"He hanged up.Sakura sighed, she wished she could just reject them and move to somewhere else and just disappear.She even considered for the first time ever, sucide!  
  
Sakura decided that she needed to talk to someone, anyone.But the problem is her father and brother are in china doing studies,while Kero is sealed back into the clow book.Tomoyo? NO way!She sighed, no one can feel the damn solitude and loneliness in her.If only Tomoyo would disappear.She decided that she hates Tomoyo! Hates Syaoran!  
  
But...who will understand?  
  
*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*  
  
England, 2310 Maven Street.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Syaoran-Chan?"A young woman stood out,she was crying sliently. "Yes?"A voice replied."Do-----Do you love me?"The girl was sniveling even harder. The dark chocolate-color haired man looked down at the Golden carpet.No sound came from him.For a whole brief minute,Syaoran thought about Sakura.Can he..Can he really not love her? Can he leave her and marry someone else?  
  
"Syaoran?"Tomoyo was yelling now."I WANT AN ANSWER FROM YOU! I LOVED YOU WITH MY LIFE AND I EXPECT SOME ANSWERS!!!!!!!!"she began to shed tears again.Syaoran stood up from leaning on the coach and patted her on the shoulder."I'm ----Sorry,Tomoyo.But .The one I love is...Sakura kinomoto."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT THE WEDDING."The sobbing sound stopped as her tone switched to demand. "I ask F to cancel it."Replied Syaoran coldly."Now, Miss.Tomoyo please get out of my house.Thank you." Tomoyo looked as if she is going to struggled him to death."Very well."She said as she turn and slammed the door rigidly.Syaoran scoffed,and turned to his servant."I need a ticket to Japan, I give you...'Syaoran stared down at his watch."30 minutes." The poor servant rushed out.  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo cried, It wasn't fair! No !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How come ,Li-kun doesn't love her, She's prettier she's nicer,she's .. There's almost 50 more reasons that prove she was better.  
  
*  
  
(  
  
End,  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Candy Pressure: Sorry, this chapter is so short, but I really have to get back to Work! Damn it ,Lolx!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. What to do?

Candy Pressure: Hmmmmm, lets see, Yes its me again.The slacker.I'm slacking off work again to continuing my fanfic.Pray for me that I won't get caught!  
  
*~*Love*~*  
Candy Prez~  
  
*~*Previewing last chapi!*~**~ *  
  
* "WHAT ABOUT THE WEDDING."The sobbing sound stopped as her tone switched to demand. "I ask F to cancel it."Replied Syaoran coldly."Now, Miss.Tomoyo please get out of my house.Thank you." Tomoyo looked as if she is going to struggled him to death."Very well."She said as she turn and slammed the door rigidly.Syaoran scoffed,and turned to his servant."I need a ticket to Japan, I give you...'Syaoran stared down at his watch."30 minutes." The poor servant rushed out.  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo cried, It wasn't fair! No !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How come ,Li-kun doesn't love her, She's prettier she's nicer,she's .. There's almost 50 more reasons that prove she was better.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*~*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran Li's Pov  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Here I am, The Li's personal airport,I'm on my way back to Tomeda, where my true love awaits me."Master Li your fight is ready." Smiled a young lady with pitch emerald eyes and was wearing bifocals approximately diminutive."Very well, Cam" I smiled at her then I turned to face the Doorway leading towards the plane.  
  
*~*the hours passed slowly*~*~*  
  
*~**~ at Tomeda's Airport.*~* I'm currently enjoying a cup of blossom tea as the spring' s blissful wind blew on my face. I called for a limo,the first place I was eager to visit was the Kinomoto Residence. I wonder what my dear Sakura was doing now?.  
  
Few minutes later on..~*  
  
I banged on the cherry wood door of her grand house. The door slid open leisurely.As as little part of Somebody's face stared out."Sakura!"I yelled. The door opened fully, Sakura was in a pink chemise and her hair stood messy on her head."You..." "Me"I said tranquilly.Then I saw unmistakably that a water drop descended from her eyes."So"She said.The Sourness was so brawny I can even taste it."What do you want?"  
  
I looked at her and sighed."Me and Tomoyo Broke the egagement.Because my heart told me,you are the one whom I truly desires." Silences fill the ominous air with superstitions. Sakura stopped her cryings but she still chose to kept silent."Well?"before I can stop myself I heard that word out of my mouth."Syaoran..Tomoyo just called last night.And she said.She's pregnant!."Sakura said calmly. She did not clasp. I opened my mouth in awe."No! We haven't..(You know)..." Sakura shook her head, looking tired."Syaoran,I'm not sure what is truth and what are lies.I just want to sleep."She said dizzly,then she fainted.I abandoned all of my trunks and took her in,and let her rest on the cozy couch.When she woke up,she started to cry."Syaoran-Chan,I cant't denied the fact that I still love you! But what about Tomoyo, and..and..Your..."  
  
"Sakura."I said."I can bet you anything, that Tomoyo isn't pregnant!" But Sakura did not seem to trust me."We,girls don't go around and lie about being pregnant.Syaoran." I looked at her,she looked even looked so pretty when her eyes was puffy and red. another big teardrop fell. I kissed her,it was pretty must drinking water drops from her face. "Mr.Li ,Can I request that you get out of my house?"Sakura suddenly said,,standing up."But."  
  
"Out."She said curtly.I sighed.  
  
Sakura's Pov.~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Who am I lying,I still love him.But Tomoyo is pregnant and...she loves him too. Shooing him out wasn't easy, there were an whole miserable second that I thought of saying."Don't GO!" I tried to sound as cold as dry ice, but failed. Finally He gave up, and left.Now I'm questioning myself, Is Tomoyo lying?Am I making the right decision? So many questions, where can I find an answer?  
  
*************************************  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
*~**~  
  
Candy Pressure: I know, I know.Short ,Short,Short and Mistakes,Mistakes Mistakes. But.Come on! I can't help it ,my English skills SUX!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Email me at Chibi_Cherrie@hotmail.com 


End file.
